


Friends Until The End

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie finds Tara alone on her doorstep..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Until The End

"Remember how we used to be Sookie?"

"Tara..."

Sookie's voice is soft and she sighs, settling on the step beside Tara, hesitant to touch the girl, the vampire who used to be her friend. 

"We used to be so close..."

"We still are."

"You walk in daylight... I walk in.."

"The moonlight."

Sookie speaks quickly, her arm wrapping around Tara before she can stop to think. 

"We'll be fine Tara... I promise." 

"Sookie."

"Tara."

Sookie speaks softly, firmly. 

"Nothing has changed, not for me... you are still my friend."

"Even..."

"No matter what."

Sookie speaks once more. 

"Go home... before Pam shows up to scream at us both."

"She's just protective.."

"I know."


End file.
